Gakuen Alice Mikan remix
by wolf's ellipse
Summary: an out of character version of gakuen alice Mikan's stronger ,hotaru nicer and Natsume well same ole same ole see what happens when mikan gets a twist.


Gakuen Alice remix

Hotaru and her mother ran down the market streets trying to beat the rain and obviously losing. they came to a stop near a rundown convenience store. Hotaru leaned towards the wall and let herself slide down till she was sitting on the side walk. Her mom leaned over panting and began to laugh "looks like we'll be here a while " she whispered and sat down next to Hotaru.

Mrs. Imai began to rinse her hair playfully letting the drops fall on Hotaru. Hotaru quickly moved herself away "Mom no! you'll wet my invention!" Mrs. Imai withdrew her hair "sorry I forgot". Hotaru removed a pair of glasses from underneath her jacket Mrs. Imai looked down at them "what do they do anyway? They look like regular sunglasses to me" "well they're not they let the wearer see alices and depending on the alice strength they're alice type too"

Hotaru put the glasses and looked out into the rain and was immediately blinded by a spectrum of bright lights Hotaru covered her eyes and stood up and started walking towards the light she felt the rain on her shoulders but she couldn't see it so she just kept walking ahead till eventually the light just became too bright and she took the glasses off.

she found herself standing in front of a girl around her age 5, she had brown hair and she was soaking wet. Then the girl looked up her eyes where blood shot and her nose was cherry … she had been crying. She wiped her eye's . Hotaru knelt down next to her and rinsed her air "are you okay?" the girl shook her head a no hotaru took out a towel, it was soaking wet so she put it back in her pocket "what's your name?" the girl stole a look at Hotaru and looked back down at her feet "Mikan" "I'm Hotaru … what's wrong Mikan why are you crying?" Mikan looked at the glasses in Hotaru's hand "you know what an Alice is?" Hotaru nodded "you know how theres three type of alice lifes?" she nodded again "my mom's alice life is … was … a … life shortening alice" Mikan began to tear up again and Hotaru hugged her. Cause That's all she could do.

9 years later

The room was quiet and dark except for the dim lighting of the candles on the cakes to the right a pink and flowery cake with 14 purple candles on it and slowly the room began to chant a happy birthday tune and when they where done Hotaru leaned forward and blew out the candles everyone clapped.

Then everyone quieted down and looked to the left of the table where a baby blue cake with 14 yellow candles that made up a sun sat. once again they began to chant the birthday tune and when they finished Mikan leaned forward and blew out her candles. Everyone clapped once again then the lights came on and the cakes were cut and eaten. Mikan and Hotaru never leaving the other's side. Then Mrs. Imai walked into the house and mikan and Hotaru turned towards her and simultaneously yelled "MOM!".

Mikan ran to help Mrs. Imai with the stuff she carried. Hotaru looked at Mikan and her mother and then her father as he too ran to help. She looked to the side on the wall hung five pictures that told the story of how her family changed throughout time the first one was her mother and father at their wedding when they were just starting out the second one to the right was her parents and their first born Hotaru's older brother NAME HERE. The next was the first one with Hotaru in it, though she was just a newborn and her brother was around five.

Hotaru frowned at the fourth one all three people smiled but you could tell it was just for the camera, it was the year Alice Academy had taken her brother. The house just wasn't as lively without him he was a little trouble maker but the things he did where trouble one just couldn't help laughing at, like when he was five Name here tried to make a cake for mom's birthday and trying to reach the flour it fell on him. He ended up scaring Hotaru saying he was a ghost who came to haunt her.

The last one was Hotaru's favorite, it was the only one with Mikan in it. Mikan had been adopted by Hotaru's parents because that day she met Mikan she felt a connection with her. Mikan's mom died running with Mikan from the academy. Mikan and Hotaru both hated the Academy it took someone important from them. Mikan was a lot like Name here  she constantly got into trouble although it was usually more serious then Name here, and it was usually saving Hotaru. Recently Hotaru had almost been kidnapped by Alice Hunters and Mikan went a bit over board not only did she use her explosion Alice on them but then she took their pants and hung them from a bridge where everyone could see. She was a bit … how to say it … over protective.


End file.
